


Let Me Tell You Now (I'm The Lucky One)

by Nationwide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Timeline, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, karlena, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: Lena asks Kara to marry her. SuperCorp. Extra Fluffy, No Plot Whatsoever.





	Let Me Tell You Now (I'm The Lucky One)

Lena could feel Kara’s breath dancing in short puffs against the side of her neck. Her cheek was pressed against her shoulder as she whispered a story that Lena had heard a thousand times before. 

She knew this story, knew every story of Krypton that Kara had to tell, but she didn’t care. Kara loved to tell them, and Lena loved to listen. 

Lena turned her head to look down at Kara, who was leaned against her shoulder, drawing absentminded patterns against her palm. She loved the little things Kara would do when she wasn’t quite paying attention. 

Sometimes she’d trace the outline of her hand with a fingertip or play with her fingers or her bracelet, or draw little things on her hands with her fingertips. 

She loved the moments like these, where Kara would simply hold onto a hand without thinking, exploring it with feather-light touches. 

She was smiling softly, and so help her if the small upturn of Kara’s lips didn’t short-circuit her heart, even after almost four years of loving her. 

That smile did things to her, made her uncontrollably smile back and say things she wasn’t sure Kara was ready for, like - 

“Marry me.”

The moment the words left Lena’s lips, Kara froze, and her hands stilled. Lena’s thoughts immediately started racing. 

_ What if she doesn’t want this? What if I totally misread her feelings and she doesn’t love me? What if -  _

“What?” Kara whispered. She sounded dumbfounded. Lena briefly thought that she’d ruined her story. 

“Kara, will you -”

“- Yes,” Kara interrupted, and Lena chuckled. 

“You didn’t let me -”

“Yes.”

“Karaaa,” Lena almost whined. “Let me finish.”

“Sorry,” She giggled, cheeks flushing. Lena laughed. 

“Kara Danvers, will you -”

“- Yes.”

“Kara!”

“Sorry.” 

“No you aren’t.” Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was entirely endearing. 

“Yeahhh, you’re right,” Kara grinned. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“No.” 

Kara's face was solemn. Lena felt her heart dropping into the ground. Kara’s hands extracted from hers slowly. 

“What?” She whispered, and Kara almost cracked at the devastated look on Lena’s face. After a long moment -

Kara burst out into a fit of giggles. Her head fell against Lena’s shoulder and she pressed a kiss to the bare skin there. After a moment, she sat back up, eyes sparkling. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you dork. You should’ve seen your face.”


End file.
